Operation: INCH It Never Could Happen
by Queety
Summary: In my boredom I'm writing about pairings that could never happen. (pairings so far: 4x5 DCx2x86 triangle MushixTommy by popular demand 3x274 cuz I wanted it 4xLizzie cuz I was sugar high) Please review! [COMPLETED]
1. A 4 & 5 Story

Okay so I was really bored (I have 3 weeks off for Christmas Vacation) and I thought to myself, Why don't I write a KND one-shot? Well, my muse wasn't really with me so I couldn't think of a good topic, but then it hit me: a 4/5 story would be interesting to read since (in my opinion) is a pairing that will never happen. So enjoy the story. (...and please, review!!)

Disclaimer: KND? Not mine!

A 4/5 Story

It was quiet in the treehouse. Nigel had gone on a date with Lizzie, Kuki was spending the day with her sister, Mushi, and Hoagie was at the hobby shop getting supplies for his plane. The only people left were Wally and Abby.

Abby was reading Preteen Magazine while Wally was making up crud for his history assignment. Abby looked up and saw Wally struggling. She walked over to him.

"So, Numbuh 4, do ya need help on yo history paper?" she asked.

"Uh, yeah," Wally handed her the paper, "Tell me what you think so far."

_The History of Cheese_

_By Wallabee Beatles_

_A long time ago, a man naimed Abraham Lincon went up too the moon. He fowned out that the moon waz maid of cheese. So he told his frend, Noah Webster, to com up to the moon an eet the cheese._

"Can you help me make up something to put next?" Wally asked hopefully.

Abby didn't know what to say. She just laughed. Wally walked away grumbling and Abby could've sworn he said, "I'll just ask Numbuh 3 when she gets back."

This shut Abby up: the very mention of Kuki. Abby grabbed her magazine and a soda, and went up to her room. Abby couldn't believe how jealous she was of Kuki. It's not Kuki's fault that Abby-

"No, it's not true," Abby said to herself, "You don't- aww who am I kiddin'? I love Wallabee Beatles."

Despite the fact that everyone thought Abby was obvious about her affections towards Nigel, Abby knew she really liked Wally.

"But he likes Numbuh 3," Abby sighed, "He wouldn't look at me anymore than a friend."

"No he doesn't. He really does like you more than a friend," Abby's conscience said.

"What are you talkin' about?"

"He likes you too. Maybe not as much as Numbuh 3, but he does care about you."

"I guess so."

"And maybe he'd care even more if you tell him the truth."

Abby stood up. "You're right," she told her conscience, "I think I will tell him now, since no one else is around."

She walked into Wally's room, "Uh, Numbuh 4? There's suttin' I wanna tell ya."

Wally sat up with a shock. "Oh, uh, Numbuh 5 hey!"

Abby noticed him trying to hide a notebook. "What's that?"

"Uh, nothing, nothing."

"Give it here," Abby stole the book. It said:

_April 5th_

_I am so smart. I just lade another hint that I like Numbuh 3, _Abby's face fell. Wally really did like Kuki. _and Numbuh 5 beleaved me! But maiby I shoudn't have beecuz she wood nevuh beleav that I reely like-_

"Numbuh 4! Oh, my gosh!" Abby gasped, "I never knew."

Wally blushed. "And I never wanted you to know. That's why I pretended that I liked Kuki. Well I do like her but I like you more," he put his head down, "But you'd never like a stupid, cruddy kid like me would you?"

"Numbuh 4," Abby sat next to Wally, "I have something to tell you, too. I-"

Abby couldn't finish because Wally's lips had touched hers. The two seconds lasted a lifetime. Abby never felt better.

"Whoa! I never would've guessed."

"Go Numbuh 4!"

"I can't believe they're doing that. It's sooo gross. I mean they're only, like, ten years old!"

Abby and Wally let go of each other. They saw Hoagie, Nigel, and Kuki staring at them. Nigel seemed shocked, Hoagie smirked, and Kuki couldn't believe her eyes. Wally and Abby blushed.

"Heh, heh," Wally chuckled, "I guess the secret's out."

So what do y'all think? Like I said, this pairing probably would _never_ happens. So for a laugh. I wrote it. Review please.


	2. Hoagie's Secret

Y'all know what? I don't think I'll make this a one-shot. I'll make it a bunch of one-shots! All things that could never happen in Kids Next Doordom. I'll call them I.N.C.H.es for It Never Could Happen. So here is my second I.N.C.H.

Disclaimer: KND? Mine? Never!

Hoagie's Secret

They couldn't understand what was going on. She grabbed Hoagie's hand.

"I don't believe it," Nigel gasped.

"That's just wrong," Wally grumbled.

"Ooh, Numbuh 5 can't believe her eyes, baby," Abby chuckled.

"It's so cute," Kuki giggled.

Numbuhs 1,3,4, and 5 were all hidden behind a bush staring at their teammate, Hoagie and another operative, Fanny. They were talking about going somewhere.

"I swear Numbuh 2, you're not getting decommissioned," Fanny smiled as she grabbed Hoagie's hand again, "Follow me."

Well, Hoagie did follow, along with Nigel, Kuki, Wally, and Abby, who were curious to see where he was going. After a long walk to the fair-grounds with Hoagie and Fanny holding hands (Well, actually, Fanny grabbing Hoagie's hand and Hoagie trying to escape) they found themselves at-

"-the CARNIVAL!!!" Kuki screamed, "Ooh, ooh! Can we go on rides? Can we? Can we?"

Hoagie turned around to the sound of Kuki's voice. Blushing, he gave one last effort to get Fanny to let go of him.

"So what's goin' on Numbuh 2?" Wally smiled.

"Numbuh 5 sees what's goin' on here?" Abby crossed her arms.

"It's not what you think!" Hoagie was still blushing.

"Hoagie and Fanny sitting in a tree K I S S I N G!" Wally and Abby sang.

"I told you they'd find out," Hoagie hissed at Fanny.

"I'm sorry Hoagie," Fanny frowned, "I guess the thought never crossed my mind that your friends would find us."

"Well, I guess Numbuhs 2 and 86 can double-date with Numbuh 1 and kissy-Lizzie," Wally laughed.

"Yeah, and if you bring you're precious Numbuh 3, we can triple," Hoagie retorted.

Wally was flustered as Kuki said, "I think I know where I'd go if I had a _boyfriend_."

Hoagie ran away from everyone and down the lane. He ran right up to a mansion and rung the door bell. A short chubby girl with _brown_ (A/N: Sorry guys. It's not Lizzie, although I considered her, but I've already seen some 2/Lizzie fics and I wanted a totally new pairing) hair smiled.

"Hey Hoagie," she said.

"Hey Jasmine. You're brothers and sister don't know anything right?" Hoagie asked nerviously.

"Of course we do," the other four DC came from behind Jasmine, "and we approve. Be good to our sister."

"Uh, okay," Hoagie took Jasmine's hand (note: no one's grabbing someone's hand) and they went to the Ice Cream Shoppe hoping no one would know Hoagie's true secret.

Wrote that completely out of the blue. It's probably crud but I was bored again. Man, don't ever wish for a long vacation. You'll go insane and write cruddy fanfics. (Man I'm such a Numbuh 4 fan. I always say cruddy. And I'm such a Numbuh 5 fan sayin' y'all and sometimes talking in third person. )


	3. Too Young for Love

I keep getting requests for a Tommy/Mushi so here goes nothing.

Oh and thanks for the reviews.

Disclaimer: Iduhguy duhduhgon't oduhgown Kuduhgids Nuduhgext Duhduhgore I love talking in giberish

Too Young for Love

Tommy

She'd hate me if she knew the truth. She was planning on following in her sister's footsteps and she expected me to do the same. She can't know that I quit the KND and couldn't re-enter. But maybe she can forget the KND and join me on my quest.

Mushi

He's so much cuter and smarter than his brother. It's so cool that he's in the KND and when I join I think I'll break up with Sandy and be with him. Man I'd be so mad if he wasn't a KND agent. I mean imagine if he was on his own quest to fight adult tyranny. How lame!

Tommy

I guess she's gonna find out when her training is complete. Maybe she'll understand that I quit the KND in order to save it. That sounds heroic enough! But then Hoagie told me about her boyfriend, King Sandy. How can I messure up to a king?

Mushi

Well my KND training is almost complete. I can't wait to see him. Maybe i'll be in his sector! What if I Numbuh 3 and he was Numbuh 2. That would be funny. We can raise a skunk like our older siblings did once.

Tommy

Our older siblings once raised a skunk as one of their own and Numbuh 6 was their baby. Would that ever happen to me and... her? Will we ever grow up and raise our own family? It's too early in life to think about that. I mean were only, like, eight years old. We're just too young for love.

The end. It was kinda lame cuz I don't really know Tommy and Mushi's characters too well. I need to pair up Numbuhs 1 and 3 to someone and NO not with each other cuz I am a tiny 1/3 fan. A little!


	4. We'll Never Be Apart

Oh, I have to have to have to write a 3x274 I.NC.H.! I just have to!

Disclaimer: I, Queety, do not own KND, it's characters, or any related titles. Thank you

_

* * *

We'll Never Be Apart _

It seems as though, you don't like me because I am so small.

Just because you're a teenager, it doesn't mean anything at all.

I know I have to be against you, it just seems so hard.

I had to tell you, so I wrote this poem in your birthday card.

There aren't many other guys that mean a thing to me:

Numbuh 1 is too serious. He never takes missions with glee.

Numbuh 2, with his lame jokes, could only be a friend.

And Numbuh 4, I can't believe I'm saying this but...

My crush on him has come to an end.

Because you see, 274, there is only 1 man in my heart.

And even though we must hate each other for now

When I'm 13

We'll never be apart.

INCHINCHINCHINCHINCHINCHINCHINCHINCHINCHINCHINCHINCH

Chad stared at the poem that was sent to him. That cute little Asian girl liked him. Back when he was in the KND, the little ball of energy was the only thing Chad could keep his eyes on. But it was too late. Chad was a teenager and he couldn't even be friends with a kid.

"But maybe, like she said, when she grows up," Chad thought to himself, "We can be together. Battle Ready Armor, on!"

Chad ran off into the night, awaiting the day of Kuki Sanban's 13th birthday.

* * *

Oh, I love the poem. I just wrote it off hand. OMG! I just thougth a 3x274 could never EVER happen and I just had to write something. Oh, and make sure you read my other fic, Things Change When You Grow Up! Operation: T.I.M.E. and review cuz I haven't gotten any. Thankies. 


	5. Our Only Date

4/LIZZIE!!!! I saw the Operation: Q.U.I.E.T. and Numbuh 4 pretended to be Numbuh 1 and went on a date with Lizzie, and the first thing that came to my mind (after Numbuh 3 teased "You're Lizzie's boyfriend!") 4/LIZZIE!!!!!!! Though it is more possible than the other couples I've written about but I have to write it!!!! No, I am sane. Don't worry.

Disclaimer: KND me no ownie!

_

* * *

Our Only Date_

"You're Lizzie's boyfriend! You're Lizzie's boyfriend!" Kuki teased.

Wally growled, "You'll never let me forget that, will you Numbuh 3?"

"Quiet, guys," Hoagie said, "Numbuh 1 is getting his award."

"Thank you for giving me this prestigious award," Nigel said on the T.V.

Wally and Kuki's eyes began to droop. Their heads began to nod. Hoagie was falling asleep, too.

"I wanted to make sure my team sleeps well tonight," Nigel continued.

"Ah, shut up," Abby said as she fell asleep.

INCH INCH INCH INCH INCH INCH INCH INCH INCH INCH INCH INCH INCH INCH

"You're Lizzie's boyfriend! You're Lizzie's boyfriend!"

The words continued to haunt Wally's dreams that night. He tossed and turned and tried to forget about what happened. Lizzie wasn't stupid. She knew all along that Wally dressed up as Nigel and took her out on a date just to let Nigel sleep. But Lizzie didn't mind Wally. In fact, she kinda liked Wally.

Their date that night had been a blast! They went to a movie, had dinner, and ate at the Ice Cream Shoppe. (A/N: Ice Cream Shoppe has the best fried ice cream.)

While they were eating fried ice cream, Lizzie said, "So how are we gonna convince your stupid friends that I thought you were Nigel?"

"Lizzie, don't call them stupid," Wally said.

"Well, we can't let _Nigie_ know about this can we?" Lizzie asked

"Well, no. Of course not, I wouldn't want Numbuh 1 to get mad at me," Wally said.

"I know," Lizzie put on lipstick, "I'll kiss you. No one would believe I would kiss you if I knew you were Nigel."

"Uh, that's okay," Wally stepped back, "Why don't we go back to the treehouse?"

"Oh, come on, please," Lizzie gave a puppy dog face.

Wally smiled, "Fine." And they kissed.

Wally kept tossing and turning. He didn't think he'd ever tell his friends about the kiss. He came back with kissy marks all over his face like Nigel did once. He delt with the teasing of Kuki into the night but now he could see the truth.

He loved Lizzie. It was like the kiss was magical.

* * *

Tada! Okies. R&R if you please. 


	6. The Ultimate INCH

Here it is, ladies and germs, the ULTIMATE INCH! When reading the fanfic, _Pushing Me Away,_ it came to me! It has to do with two couples. Now don't get confused. I'm not saying that either 4/5 or 1/3 is the ultimate never happening couple. And so I write my final INCH, which will actually be a few chapters. Oh, and this has nothing to do with the other INCHes so don't get confused there either. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own KND...

_

* * *

The Coldest Day in May_

It was a cold day in the treehouse, even though it was a May morning. Our KND agents we all know and love from Sector V sat quietly eating breakfast. There was tension in the air and everyone could feel it, even Hoagie, who had nothing to do with the situation.

Wally was silent, eating his cereal, but he was constantly glaring at Nigel. Abby, even though her eyes seemed to be shaded by her hat, was glaring at Kuki.

"Uh," Hoagie said to break the dead silence, "I'm gonna go tune up the M.O.S.Q.U.I.T.O.H."

Hoagie ran out of the room. Kuki, being the oblivious girl she is, said she was going to play Rainbow Monkey Paradise.

"Wanna join me, Numbuh 4?" she asked.

Wally didn't say a word. He changed his glare from Nigel to Kuki. Kuki frowned.

"Who put a bee in his undies?" she said leaving the room.

"Oh, Numbuh 3," Nigel said, "So naive."

Abby clenched her fist and gritted her teeth giving a little growl. Nigel looked at her.

"And what's with you?" he asked, "I thought Lizzie would act like this more than you."

"Well...then..." Abby's hands were shaking, "IF YOU KNEW THE TRUTH, YOU'D UNDERSTAND WHY NUMBUH FIVE IS SO MAD!!!"

Abby stormed out of the room, slamming the door.

"What's her problem?" Nigel wondered aloud.

Wally couldn't take it anymore. "It's you," he snarled, "You've ruined everything! You should've thought about how it would affect the team. Afftect Numbuhs 2 and 5. Think of how this affected _me_ of all people! Well, listen to me, mate-"

"Guys," Hoagie interupted, "We gotta go to school."

And so the five walked to school. Nigel and Kuki walked ahead, Wally and Abby behind. Hoagie stayed in the middle to keep Abby and Wally from pouncing on Nigel.

It seemed like the longest school day ever. Luckily, Kuki and Nigel were in a different class from Wally, Abby and Hoagie.

"Mr. Beatles," the teacher, Mrs. Thompson said, "Do you, uh, want to read, er, your report?"

Wally was still furious at Nigel and didn't want to talk. Hoagie raised his hand.

"Uh, Mrs. Thompson," Hoagie said, "Numbuh 4 had a problem at, uh, home. So he's not really in the mood to talk."

"Oh, okay," Mrs. Thompson sighed in relief, "How about you Miss Lincoln? Would you like to read your report?"

"Numbuh 5 had a problem at home, too," Abby looked down.

INCH INCH INCH INCH INCH INCH INCH INCH INCH INCH INCH INCH INCH INCH

If school wasn't bad, what happened after sure was. Back at the treehouse, the tension thickened as Kuki talked on and on about the carnival.

"Ooh, we should all go together," she said, "We can play games and go on rides. It'll be so much fun!"

"Phht!" Wally scoffed, "Fun for you."

Kuki skipped away and Abby sneered (if that's even a word). Abby wasn't mad at Kuki, she was jealous of Kuki. Abby wanted nothing but to be in Kuki's shoes now that-

"Oh, brother," Abby said as she headed toward the bathroom, "Numbuh 5 has _gotta_ stop drinking so much soda."

Hoagie, seeing Wally and Nigel on opposite sides of the room, staring at each other angrily, decided to tune up the M.O.S.Q.U.I.T.O.H. for the second time that day.

"So, Numbuh 4," Nigel said, "Give it up. You were too late. Don't be mad at me okay. Can't we still be friends?"

"Friends?" Wally said "FRIENDS?! Do you think we could be friends after what you did to me?!"

"Numbuh 4, please understaaaaaaaand!" Nigel screamed as Wally pinned him to the wall.

"You-" Wally roared, "YOU TOOK KUKI AWAY FROM ME!!!!"

Transmission Interupted


	7. The Ultimate INCH part 2

Disclaimer: Check previous stories...

Last Chapter:

"Friends?" Wally said, "FRIENDS?! Do you think we could be friends after what you did to me?!"

"Numbuh 4, please understaaaaaaaand!" Nigel screamed as Wally pinned him to a wall.

"You-" Wally roared, "YOU TOOK KUKI AWAY FROM ME!!!!"

* * *

Connection Re-enstablished

_Abby's Plan_

"Numbuh 4, please stop," Nigel begged.

"I'm gonna beat the crud out of you," Wally held up a fist.

"Numbuh 4! Stop!" Kuki ran into the room.

"Kuki!" Wally dropped Nigel, "How can you say yes to him and not me?"

"You never asked," Kuki shrugged, "Now why don't you leave Numbuh 1 alone?"

Wally didn't say anything. He just walked to his room.

"How could Numbuh 1 ask Kuki out? How could Numbuh 3 agree to it?" Wally muttered to himself, "I...never...asked? I'm just too slow. I should've said something before. Oh, crud!"

"Pst."

"What?" Wally looked around, "What was that?"

"Over here."

"Are you my conscience?" Wally asked. (A/N: Okay, I stole that from Finding Nemo but I like the line.)

"No, idiot, it's Numbuh 5."

Wally walked into Abby's room, "What do you want?"

"Numbuh 4," Abby began, "I'm just as mad at Nigel and Kuki as you are."

"But why?"

Abby blushed, "Never mind that."

"You like Numbuh 1," Wally teased, "Nigel and Abby sitting in a tree-"

"Okay, okay, fine," Abby said, "I like Numbuh 1. Now can you listen to me?"

"Sure," Wally smiled, "Nigel-lover."

Abby sighed, "Jealousy."

"Bless you."

"Oh, thanks- NO Numbuh 4! We just have to make Numbuhs 1 and 3 jealous of us so they break up and be with us," Abby explained.

Wally thought for a moment, _41Q._ "I don't get it."

"We have to pretend to 'go out' with each other," Abby said, "It works on T.V."

"You? Me? Together?" Wally asked, "Ew! Yuck! Sorry, Numbuh 5, but there's only room in my heart for Kuki."

"No, dingdong," Abby said, "Pretend."

"Oh, well if it makes Numbuh 3 come to me than fine," Wally smiled.

"We have to let Numbuh 2 know," Abby said, "We don't want him all surprised and crazy and junk. We'll test on him. See how he reacts then tell him we're just pretending. Come on, Numbuh 4."

INCH INCH INCH INCH INCH INCH INCH INCH INCH INCH INCH INCH INCH INCH

"You guys are what?!" Hoagie screamed, "Man, Numbuh 4, I can't believed you stooped down to that level just to get Numbuh 3's attention."

"And what does that mean?" Abby asked.

"No nothing wrong with you Numbuh 5," Hoagie stammered, "I meant why would Numbuh 4 just go to the next available girl after one broke his heart?"

"What are you talking about?" Wally asked, "Maybe it just so happens that I _like_ Numbuh 5."

Hoagie was in shock. Wally and Abby looked at each other, then laughed.

"Ha, ha, sucka," Abby said, "I can't believe he fell for it."

"I know, let's just hope Numbuhs 1 and 3 are as stupid," Wally said.

"What are you guys talking about?" said a very confused Hoagie.

"It's a way to get Numbuh 3 back to me," Wally explained, "We're gonna make her and Numbuh 1 jealous."

"Oh, I get it," Hoagie laughed, "But I just have one question. Why are _you _in on this Numbuh 5?"

"Oh... well... you see..." Abby blushed.

"Abby and Nigel sitting in a tree..." Hoagie and Wally sang.

* * *

Writer's Glock Engaged. Darn, writer's block. Well as you can see, the Ultimate never happening couple is a 1/3 _causing_ a 4/5. Now that can never happen can it? 


	8. The Ultimate INCH part 3

Disclaimer: Uh, I don't think I own KND. Do I? No that's crazy talk.

Last time:

"What are you guys talking about?" said a very confused Hoagie.

"It's a way to get Numbuh 3 back to me," Wally explained, "We're gonna make her and Numbuh 1 jealous."

"Oh, I get it," Hoagie laughed, "But I just have one question. Why are _you _in on this Numbuh 5?"

"Oh... well... you see..." Abby blushed.

"Abby and Nigel sitting in a tree..." Hoagie and Wally sang.

Writer's Block Destroyed

_

* * *

Carnival_

"So are we gonna go to the carnival together, Numbuh 1? Huh, huh?" Kuki asked.

"Of course," Nigel smiled, "We'll go tonight."

"Ooh, yay! I'm gonna tell Numbuhs 2, 4, and 5," Kuki bounced out of the room.

"Uh, wait, Kuki!" Nigel said, "I don't think they'll agree."

"Hey, what are you all doing in Numbuh 2's room?" Kuki asked, "Are we having a part- eeeeeaaaaakkkk!"

"What's wrong, Numbuh 3?" Wally asked.

"You have your arm around Numbuh 5 like you guys are...are..."

"Oh, you didn't hear the news," Hoagie smirked.

"What news?" Nigel came into the room, "Numbuh 3, shouldn't we get ready for toniiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight!"

"Are you okay, Numbuh 1?" Abby leaned on Wally, "Never seen a boyfriend and girlfriend before?"

"Oh, how cute, Numbuh 5," Kuki giggled, "You guys look so great together. Hey! Maybe we should go to the carnival tonight. It could be like a double date!"

"Yeah, Numbuh 5, cute," Nigel frowned, "Now quit joking around and let's go to the carnival."

INCH INCH INCH INCH INCH INCH INCH INCH INCH INCH INCH INCH INCH INCH

"What do we do first team?" Nigel said.

"I'm going for the food," Hoagie took off, "Carmel apples, popcorn, and soda, here I come!"

"Ooh, can we go on the Rainbow Monkey ride?" Kuki jumped.

"Uh, yeah, sure," Nigel held her hand, "What are you two going to do?"

"We don't know," Abby winced at Nigel and Kuki holding hands, "I'm sure we'll find something."

"Okay, see you," Nigel walked away. When Abby and Wally were out of earshot, he said, "Hey Numbuh 3, don't you think it's kinda weird that Numbuhs 4 and 5 are going out right after we are?"

"I think it's adorable," Kuki looked at them, "Numbuh 4 needs to have some sort of love-life. I mean how can he not _like _someone?"

"Oh, don't worry, Numbuh 3," Nigel said, "I think he did like someone before."

As Nigel and Kuki walked onto the ride, Wally and Abby burst out in laughter.

"Man, sucka took the bait," Abby said, "Can you believe how many times they looked back at us? I think they actually believe we're going out!"

"Yeah," Wally took a deep breath, "So what do you wanna do now?"

"I don't know," Abby looked around, "Wanna go on the ferris wheel?"

"Sure," Wally said.

Meanwhile, Hoagie was doing some work of his own...

"Ah, yes," he said, "One large popcorn, an extra large soda, fried dough, a chili dog and a candy apple."

"Here you go," the stand owner hand Hoagie the food. Hoagie went to sit down.

"I wonder how the 1x3 vs.4x5 conflict is going," he said to himself, "Oh well."

Hoagie started eating.

* * *

Annoying Brothers Activated. My brothers are making me go off the computer. 


	9. The Ultimate INCH part 4

Thanks for your reviews!

Last time:

"Man, sucka took the bait," Abby said, "Can you believe how many times they looked back at us? I think they actually believe we're going out!"

"Yeah," Wally took a deep breath, "So what do you wanna do now?"

"I don't know," Abby looked around, "Wanna go on the ferris wheel?"

"Sure," Wally said.

Meanwhile, Hoagie was doing some work of his own...

"Ah, yes," he said, "One large popcorn, an extra large soda, fried dough, a chili dog and a candy apple."

"Here you go," the stand owner hand Hoagie the food. Hoagie went to sit down.

"I wonder how the 1x3 vs.4x5 conflict is going," he said to himself, "Oh well."

Hoagie started eating.

* * *

Annoying brothers destroyed.

I'd give you a million bucks if you could find a group of kids happier than the KND agents of Sector V. Nigel and Kuki went on all the rainbow monkey rides before buying some cotton candy to share. Then Nigel suggested they go on the roller coaster, _Doom Song_. (A/N: Just made that up on the spot) Kuki seemed reluctant to going on as she heard the screams of terror from the kids riding, but Nigel comforted her and told her it would be fun. And it was fun.

Hoagie, after finishing his food, played some carnival games and lost everyone. But he enjoyed attempting to knock over the bottles and throwing the rings onto the bottles. He got a lot of prizes for just trying as most kids get on carnival games. Ain't it great to be a kid?

After the ferris wheel, Abby and Wally went on the _Doom Dropper_ (I think this is the _Doom Carnival_, sheesh) about eighty bajillion times. They decided they'd go on one more ride before trying to find the others. They decided the _Doom Song_ roller coaster.

"Man, this is gonna be great," Wally said, "So what are we gonna say when Numbuhs 1 and 3 ask what we did at the carnival?"

Abby smiled, "Tell them we went on the Tunnel of Love."

Wally gasped, "But that's only a ride for teenagers and adults."

"Exactly," Abby laughed evilly.

"They are not going to believe that," Wally said, "We've only been 'going out' for like 5 hours."

"Well, we can say we've secretly been going out for a long time," Abby smirked, "That'll really get some jealousy out of those two."

"Hey look," Wally pointed, "There's Numbuhs 1 and 3 now. Let's get behind them."

Abby grabbed Wally's hand and the ran into the line where Nigel and Kuki were standing.

"Oh, hey guys," Nigel said, his arm around Kuki, "How's your time at the carnival so far?"

"It's been great," Wally said, imitating Nigel by putting _his_ arm around Abby, "We've gone on the ferris wheel and the _Doom Dropper_. How about you guys?"

"Rainbow Monkey rides of course," Kuki smiled, "but now Numbuh 1 wants to go on this ride. I'm a little scared but Nigel said he'd comfort me so I said, okay!"

"Oh, well," Abby frowned, "_Wally_ and I went on the Tunnel of Love."

"You did?!" Hoagie screamed.

"Whoa, Numbuh 2, you scared us," Wally said.

"Sorry, check out this ride, eh?" Hoagie got in line.

"So you two went on the Tunnel of Love?" Nigel asked, "They've got it."

"Got what?" Kuki, Hoagie, Abby, and Wally asked.

"I thought they would go on it figuring they're the oldest," Nigel shrugged.

"I don't get it," Wally asked.

"Oh, you guys know only adults and teenagers go on that ride," Nigel said, "And well Numbuhs 4 and 5 are closest to being teenagers and-"

"But they're only, like, 10 years old," Kuki said.

"Next!"

Nigel, Hoagie, Kuki, Wally, and Abby all got on the ride. Nigel and Wally in front. Kuki and Abby in the middle, and Hoagie in the back. As the roller coaster started climbing...

"What is your deal, Numbuh 4?" Nigel asked, "First you don't talk to me, then you almost kill me, now you're going out with Numbuh 5?"

"Got a problem with that?" Wally asked. Nigel ignored the question.

"Oh, you and Numbuh 4 are _so_ cute together," Kuki smiled.

"Uh, yeah," Abby said, "Are you okay with that?"

"Well, I am a little sad that Numbuh 4 could be so mad. I mean, he never really liked a girl, until you of course, so why did he go all balistic at Numbuh 1?" Kuki asked.

"You seriously think Numbuh 4 never liked a girl before?" Abby asked.

"Yeah," Kuki answered, "I mean he hates anything girly, especially rainbow monkeys! How could he like girls."

"Uh, Numbuh 3," Abby said, "There's something you should know about Numbuh 4."

The roller coaster began to fall, and the ride started. But no one enjoyed the ride, not even Hoagie, because the popcorn, soda, fried dough, chili dog and candy apple seemed to not agree with him.

* * *

Enemy Alert! The common cold has taken over me. I have a sinus infection. AND I STILL HAVE TO GO TO SCHOOL!!!!!!!

Thankies for all the reviews! And don't forget to read my other story, _Things Change When You Grow Up! Operation: TIME_


	10. The Ultimate INCH part 5

Last chapter guys, entirely dramatic! You will NOT believe what happens in the end! Remember, a 1x3 _causing_ a 4x5 could never happen.

Last time:

"What is your deal, Numbuh 4?" Nigel asked, "First you don't talk to me, then you almost kill me, now you're going out with Numbuh 5?"

"Got a problem with that?" Wally asked. Nigel ignored the question.

"Oh, you and Numbuh 4 are _so_ cute together," Kuki smiled.

"Uh, yeah," Abby said, "Are you okay with that?"

"Well, I am a little sad that Numbuh 4 could be so mad. I mean, he never really liked a girl, until you of course, so why did he go all balistic at Numbuh 1?" Kuki asked.

"You seriously think Numbuh 4 never liked a girl before?" Abby asked.

"Yeah," Kuki answered, "I mean he hates anything girly, especially rainbow monkeys! How could he like girls?"

"Uh, Numbuh 3," Abby said, "There's something you should know about Numbuh 4."

The roller coaster began to fall, and the ride started. But no one enjoyed the ride, not even Hoagie, because the popcorn, soda, fried dough, chili dog and candy apple seemed to not agree with him.

* * *

Enemy Destroyed! I went to the doctors and got medicine and I shall wait for recovery at school tomorrow. WITH TWO EXTENDED CLASSES!!!!!!!!!and people ask why I love my school...

Disclaimer: If anything changes, I'll let you know...

The next day was Saturday, and normally at the treehouse, Hoagie would be working on some machine, Abby would be reading a magazine, Wally and Kuki would be playing video games, and Nigel would be doing something KND related. This Saturday was completely different.

Hoagie had gone to the hobby store to get more supplies for his plane so he was out of the picture. Nigel had his arm around Kuki as they sat on one couch, and Wally had his arm around Abby on the other couch. The glaring continued.

_What is up with those two? _Nigel thought, _Are they trying to annoy me? Why is Numbuh 5 in on this whole thing?_ Then it hit him.

flashback to yesterday morning:

"And what's with you?" he asked, "I thought Lizzie would act like this more than you."

"Well...then..." Abby's hands were shaking, "IF YOU KNEW THE TRUTH, YOU'D UNDERSTAND WHY NUMBUH FIVE IS SO MAD!!!"

flashback ended

_Does Numbuh 5 actually _like _me? Man I though she liked Numbuh 2. Wow, now I feel bad after Lizzie _and_ Kuki._

_I think he's getting jealous, _Abby thought. _I can see it in Numbuh 1's face. Yes, the plan is working._

Wally didn't realize it at first but, _I didn't put my arm around Numbuh 5 because of the plan. I did it because I _wanted to.

_Rainbow Monkies! Rainbow Monkies! Oh so very round, and super chunky..._Kuki sang to herself.

"Uh," Wally broke the silence, "Numbuh 5 could you come with me for a moment?"

"Sure?" Abby followed Wally to his room.

"Okay this is the freakiest thing," Wally started saying, "This is all supossed to be a fake crush right?"

Abby raised an eyebrow.

"Well," the Aussie continued, "I don't think it's fake anymore."

Abby looked shocked at first, then she smiled and hugged Wally, "You're right Numbuh 4. We're just so stupid to be jealous when what we really needed was each other."

Wally blushed, "Well, Numbuh 5, will you go out with-"

He was cut off by a kiss meaning yes.

_"...I'll always regret never asking out-"_

_It wasn't Kuki who I regretted asking out,_ Wally smiled to himself, _It was Abby. And I've just been too stupid to realize it._

* * *

OMG! What a lame ending. Sorry. Anyway, that's the end of my INCH stories. Unless I'm bored (like during my 3 month summer. No really I get all of June, July, August, and the first week of September off. My school ROCKS) I probably won't write anymore.

Queety signing out.


End file.
